Thanks For The Memories
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: one shots about Koga and his mate InuYasha and their best friends Sesshomaru and his mate Ayame.


"I'm bord, so bord. Why is it so boring in this house?" InuYasha sang as he dashed up the stairs of his family's mansion. He made it to his spacious room and twirled for a minute before he grabbed a matching black checkered bra and panties, red tank top and red with mixed in white basketball shorts. He dashed to his bathroom. He turned on the radio and squealed with delight as he began to listen to one of his favorite songs.

He stripped of his clothes and turned on the shower and didn't get in until it was nice and warm. He smiled and quickly got in. He washed his body, hair and his face and quickly got out. He shivered slightly as he sang to the song.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home," He sang softly as he quickly dried himself and got dressed. He hooked on the bra and placed on the panties. He grabbed the shorts and slipped them on his wide hips. He brushed and dried his silver locks and lastly put on his tanktop. He put on deoderant and a pint of perfume and left his bathroom.

He slipped on a pair of white Vans and left his room, keychain in hand. He was quickly stopped at the smell of his older brother and the smell. He sniffed once more and blushed as he reconized the smell. Koga. He was already here.

"I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights now I'm paralyzed still stuck in that time." He sang intentionally louder. He came down and saw his brother and his boyfriend wrestling on the floor. He gasped as he saw his father's priceless possesion ready to fall off the glass table.

He quickly ran over to the idiots on the floor and caught the antique vase with both hands. Once the vase was away from the demons InuYasha glared at his lovable idiots and screamed. Once they stopped and quickly seperated from each other, He sat in the middle of them.

"Finally, you idiot's aren't fighting. I was thinking, since it's summer, we should go out for ice cream and I want to show you guys something too." He said as he placed the antique in between his thighs.

Koga nodded in agrrement and quickly took the vase away, placing his head in his small boyfriend's lap. InuYasha smiled lightly as he began to run his delicate clawed fingers through get black bangs.

"Yes seems alright. Let's go before it gets too dark." Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother and Koga's best friend, spoke as they all got up and headed out the door.

"Take the car or walking?" Koga asked as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"Um walking. It's not that far. And you idiots should walk places instead of almost breaking daddy's vase!" He glared at his brother who smiled lightly in return.

Koga walked on the inside of the sidewalk, not thinking about letting his future mate go, and Seshomaru walked on the outside, leaving the small uke to walk in the middle.

"So babe, what did you want to show us?" Koga asked as he leaned his head agiaqnst InuYasha's. The hanyou couldn't help but giggle and shook his head the best he could.

"Can't. It's a secret and-ah fudge nuggets!" He spoke as he crossed his arms and inched behind his tall brother.

"Why are you- oh that's why." Seshomaru spoke with a slight smirk on his face as he took a glance at Koga, who in return had a huge sarcastic smile.

"This will be fun!" Koga cheered as he and the tall white haired heir to the throne spotted two black haired miko's and a female demon make their way towards them.

Sesshomaru felt his baby brother tense and whimper in fear as he felt their aura get closer and closer.

"Please InuYasha, there is nothing to be afriad of, these bitches will learn their place, one way or another." He smirked as he rubbed the slender back behind him the best he could.

The three girls came to a hault as soon as they were about to pass each other. The three females stood their looking at the two muscular boys with lust and want in thier eyes.

Koga was the first to speak, "What do you want you whores? The fucking corner is over there!"

"Now Koga, you don't have to be so rude." The girl in the middle, Kagome, Spoke seductivly as she placed a thin hand on his chest, making him want to regurgitate everything he had eaten the day before.

Koga, disgustingly, stepped back and yelled," I can talk anyway I want to skank!" InuYasha giggled softly, and quickly tensed when he heard the female demon ask:

"Who Are you hiding behind there SesshY baby?"

"No one wench. Now move so we may pass before we force you." He sneered as he pushed the pink clad demon's Kagura's, hand off his chest.

The girls pouted as they began to leave until they heard a female voice.

"InuYasha!". All turned to see a female wolf demon, clad in white, running towards them. Kikyou, the one who was silent the whole time, smirked and quickly shoved Sesshomaru out of the way revealing a stunned and frighted InuYasha.

"Look girls, Sesshy was hiding something. The fucking little whore." She sneered as she grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him away from his protecters.

"Hey you guys where are you- give him back you fucking sluts!" Ayame, Koga's younger sister and InuYasha's best friend, screeched as she clawed her way throuth the two boys and yanked and pulled at the girls surrounding her best friend.

"He's mine! You crazy bitches, give him back!" She yelled as the two males held her back, not wanting InuYasha harmed. Once the three girls fixed themselves they held him by the wrists, forcing him to go on his knees, making white locks curtian his face.

"Little Whore here has some words to say then all of you can leave or Koga and Sesshomaru can come with us as we can have a little..._ playtime. _"Kagura smirked as her hold on the uke tightened making him stifle a whimper. He looked up nodding his head, Giving their permission to allow Ayame to be realised. They smirked and let go allowing the angered wold demon go.

She clawed and scratched, punched and kicked, screamed and bit until he was realesed. They laughed as they watched the run away, heels clinking agianst the cement.

InuYasha was pulled off the floor and he hugged Ayame. Once more they started their walk, Ayame and InuYahsa leading the way in the front, Sesshomaru and Koga in the back staring at the two with pride and lust.

"Why did't you punch the lights out of them! It was a good time to finally show them." Ayame whispered lowly so the two demons couldn't here.

"I know, but I want to show them when we get there. Okay?" He whispered back. She nodded and took off leaving the boys eating their dust.

"Hey wait up!" Koga screamed as he and his best friend took off after them.

When they reached their destination, Sesshomaru and Koga looked confused as they saw they haulted at the nearby gym. They entered, Knowing that Ayame took her self defese classes here, they didn't kow what to expect.

"Ah InuYasha, Ayame! Right on scheduale!" A buff man with red hair, green eyes and black tatoos decorating his body.

"Jeff!" The two yelled as they made their way over. "Hey dude, this is Koga, my boyfriend, and Sesshomaru, My big brother." He introduced, "We didn't really come today to train more to show these idiots I don't need to be watched over 24/7"

"Alright then, Pick who you want. Ieveryone knows you enough." He chuckled as he looked around, staring at the larger men with bigger muscles having more fear than ever.

"Kay. You guys go sit in the stands, I'm going to show you something." He smiled widely as Ayame smirked leading the still confused boys up the stands. "I want Marky!"

Ayame laughed as she saw the biggest guy there cower at his feet.

"Mkay now I want you to be as rough as you usually are okay? Don't hold back just becausle I'm smaller than you."he stated as he got ready. Smaller was an uderstatement. Marky was ridiculioulsy built and tall. Standing about almost 7 foot 1, leaving InuYasha a peteite 5 foot 4.

Marky nodded and attacked. Sesshomaru and Koga quickly stood, scared for InuYasha. Quickly Ayame stopped them with a calm face, shaking her heard and pointed toward the now fighting hanyou. They saw InuYasha quickly tackle the guy with no problem, flipping him once one his back.

"You sure you didn't hold back Marky" He crouched low smiling as Marky shook his head. InuYasha turned streating his thin arms and let out a cute "Ta da!"

"How did you-I mean Why would- I mean- Huh?" Koga babbled before he gave his boyfriend a protective hug. "I fucking thought you were going to die."

"Gee thanks my oh so supportive boyfriend." He spoke sarcasticly as he pushed awa y facing both of them.

"Well, now I know not to enter your room without knocking." Sesshomaru stated as he wrapped his arms around Ayame.

"Well now that that's settled lets go get some ice-cream!" Ayame clapped as she led the group towards the ice-cream shop.

"Koga let go please." InuYasha said as he tried to move. "Koga? Koga? Fine you leave me no choice." H equickly grabbed one of his wrists and flipped him over his shoulder, making the wokf demon land on his back.

"Oooh My turn!" Ayame stated not truely listening to her boyfriend's pleas before doing the same thing down to Koga.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Both male teens screeched as they roled around, trying to ease the pain that came in contact with their backs.

"ice cream?" InuYasha asked.

"Ice-cream." Came the response as they both walked away leaving the two boys to agonize on the floor.


End file.
